


Supernal

by ahelleboresweet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and a bit of humor, Good ideas and Bad ideas, Hashirama is stuck on both, Hijinks of the sexy kind, M/M, Tobi is along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahelleboresweet/pseuds/ahelleboresweet
Summary: There is no stopping a God of Shinobi when he is set upon something he wants - especially when it is the silliest whim, directed at the person he loves most.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Supernal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).



> A gift for a dear friend - I hope your day is as amazing and as wonderful as you are! <3
> 
> (btw, this is the alt account of awintersrose - as a hellebore is the flower known as a winter's rose ^_^)

_ There is no one better than us. _ That’s what Hashirama says when he pushes his brother towards the utility room with a small exhortation to be quiet.

At first the command draws forth a scowl, and the words themselves chafe a bit. They ring a hair too much like the air of superiority carried by certain insufferable sons of high ranking clans, but perhaps that’s the whole point. His reaction is guaranteed for the way that those interactions drain his waking hours; a veritable plague from dawn to dusk. Such work leaves Tobirama in a foul mood on a regular basis, with the beginnings of a monstrous headache, wrung dry and altogether unwilling to spare another thought for the comfort of any individual beyond the closed doors of his private rooms when the day is done.

Hashirama is not just any individual, he never has been. He loves to tease, and today he is insistent. Try as he might, and oh he does try, in the end Tobirama can’t help but indulge him. 

His brother is an unstoppable force when he wants something. To the God of Shinobi, there is no such thing as an immovable object, especially when that immovable object is Tobirama himself, and today is no exception to the rule. No, his Hokage is irresistible instead, and that fact can be as frustrating as it is wonderful. So when tanned arms clamp around his middle with that prideful declaration and accompanying order, Tobirama may be highly perplexed, even irritated, but he will certainly obey.

Though not without a few words of his own.

“What’s this about, Anija? This is odd, even for you,” he says softly, trying to remain nonchalant even as wind-chapped lips cross the nape of his neck. 

Discretion has hardly been in his brother’s vocabulary for a long time now, but the hallway is empty. 

Hashirama hums. “Oh well… you see I heard a fun little rumour about this closet. Apparently it has a reputation with some of the Jounin on guard duty - and I couldn’t go on at all without making sure it was made completely ours instead.” 

He can practically  _ hear _ the teasing grin on Hashirama’s face. His brother’s chakra flares as bright as noontime rays of summer sun upon the Nakano, with a tactile rebound so acute that Tobirama can scarcely breathe. 

At once, the scent of the forest is heavy in his mind and in his senses, and with it comes the myriad of things he will always associate with his elder brother - safety, heat, passionate pleasure so sharp he could die for the wonder of it. Laughter. A stroke of danger and a thrill that runs through him from head to toe. Shared pain and the empathy held only by one. Incomparable, unconditional love.

Hashirama’s doing it on purpose; he knows too well the effect that his overly aggressive chakra has on Tobirama, and other people for that matter. This has always been used to his advantage. The First Hokage is far more calculating than anyone has cause to believe for all he plays the affable fool. It's what makes him so dangerous. No one wants to see the great predatory cat lurking beneath the illusory softness.

Cursing his sense memory, Tobirama tries to feign displeasure anyway - coupling in such a place is hardly something he has ever, or would ever want to try, but he knows that the moment he turns around and gets caught in the irrepressible joy of those loving dark eyes, he will be utterly trapped in the end. So he doesn’t turn around.

He does the next best thing. He attempts reason.

“Anija… _ really? _ A closet? Where others have been cavorting against regulation-- you know it’s going to be unsanit--” A hand is placed over his mouth in an instant, cutting him off as his brother draws in against his back.

“Hush, Tobi. I took care of everything, promise,” Hashirama croons in his ear, and a ripple of goosebumps shimmer down the length of every limb. “ _ Trust _ me.”

What  _ everything _ entails, well, that remains to be seen. Knowing Hashirama, such activities could also extend far beyond the normal limits of most people - and who would want to do any of  _ that _ in a utility closet? 

Yet his will to argue fades away at the sound of that voice in his ear. Gently insistent hands guide him along, and the next thing Tobirama knows, he’s pressed firmly against the back wall of said closet with those same hands shoved down his pants and they are locked in a searing kiss that is everything that might make a trying day worth enduring.

As for himself, once inhibition has melted away - as it usually does - Tobirama gives in to greed, tearing a certain silken kimono wide and seeking out a wealth of bronze skin with one hand as the other tangles itself in sable hair. Hashirama runs hot, quite like a sun warmed rock, and once his rational mind is quelled, all he can think about is getting as much of his own bare skin against that of his beloved as possible.

After a few minutes, an answering chuckle against his lips makes Tobirama pull back from their kiss with a grumble. “Why are you laughing?”

Hashirama kisses the line of his neck, lifting him by the hips so that their bodies are slotted together in such a way that leaves Tobirama breathless and with little choice but to wrap legs around his brother's waist and  _ hold on _ . “Because you’re a cute contradiction sometimes, my dear otouto.”

“I am not cute,” he replies, voice flat, though the rosy heat rising up his neck does nothing to help his case.

“Okay, okay, you’re not cute… You’re adorable,” Hashirama grins, tugging him back in for a deeper kiss before Tobirama can protest again.

There is nothing in all the world but the two of them - two halves of the same whole, made complete when joined entirely.

As pure sweetness overwhelms his senses, Hashirama’s initial statement rings through his head again and again.

It’s dizzyingly, brilliantly true. Tobirama closes his eyes and gives himself over to the rush and the thought is right there, beacon-bright in his head. 

_ There is no one better than us. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to toss me a kudos or a comment if you did, I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
